Support systems and piles are known for use in supporting a building or other structure in unstable soil. The support systems typically have a base that is placed in the ground and has a top end that can support building. The top end of the support system can be positioned below ground level or above ground level.
Support systems are often used in sand or soft soil that is not able to support a building or support structure such that the building can sink or shift over time. The support systems can be used in new construction or existing buildings to level the building. The support systems have a bottom end with a foot or blade extending outward to penetrate the ground below the building and provide a more stable footing for the building.
Various devices are known in the art for supporting a pole. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,068 to Gingras. This system places a camming plate bearing in the bottom of a hole formed in the ground. The anchoring assembly includes a threaded shaft that is connected to the camming plate. A collar with a plurality of ground engaging legs is lowered onto the bearing plate. The shaft is rotated to cause the collar and blades to engage the camming plate and cam the blades outward into engagement with the sides of the hole. A second collar assembly is then placed on the shaft and actuated to extend the anchor blades outward. A pole can then be passed through the upper collar and into the lower collar. This assembly is complicated and requires specialized toolings to install the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,846 to McFeetors et al. discloses a ground screw anchor system for an above ground structure. The support includes a helical pile and a blade. A head member having a generally T-shaped cross-section is attached to the top end of the support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,719 to Roynestad discloses a method of inserting a tubular base into the ground using a drilling rig. A pile can be inserted into the hole and rammed down to the bottom of the bore hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,273 to Kemikem discloses a pole mount for a satellite dish. The mount includes a helical screw pile and a top stabilizing plate. A support pole is attached to the top plate above the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,332 to Alvarado discloses a foundation support including a helical pile that is driven into the ground. The pile is placed in the bottom of a trough or channel for forming the foundation or footing of the building. A top plate is attached to the top end of the pile within the trough for forming the foundation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,821 to Perko et al. discloses a helical pier post. The support includes a helical screw, a cylindrical tube or post positioned at the ground surface, and a top plate for connecting to the structure being supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,079 to Francis discloses a pier that is driven into the ground. The pier includes an auger that is driven into the ground. A compaction member having a sleeve fits over the shaft of the auger member which is driven into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,053 to Nicolet discloses a foundation support having expandable legs that are forced outward into the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,098 to Reinert, Sr. discloses a foundation support that is placed in the bottom of a hole. The support includes expandable plates that pivot outwardly to engage the sides of the hole.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0181729 to Van Horn et al. discloses a bracket for a deep foundation construction system. The apparatus includes a helical screw that is connected to an adapter. The adapter slides onto the end of the auger and includes a flat top plate for connecting to the building structure.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0175673 to Roberts et al. discloses a foundation lifting assembly including an anchoring bracket that is mounted to a piling or pier that has been driven into the ground. A jacking assembly includes a bottom plate on the upper end of the vertical support column. Concrete is formed into the foundation mold around the anchoring bracket.
While these anchoring systems are generally suitable for their intended purpose, many of the systems are complicated to install and use and require specialized tools. Thus, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved support and anchoring systems.